


improv

by asakuraa1



Series: the prince and the goddess [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i wrote this on a bus so I don’t know, mildly angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa1/pseuds/asakuraa1
Summary: Hokuto and Anzu do some improv.





	improv

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a bus  
> this bus is uncomfortable  
> but im having fun  
> have a wonderful day!

“Say you love me.”

“Is that one of your lines for the next show?”

“Yeah, it is.”

No, it isn’t.

They’re both sitting on the couch in the drama club room. Hokuto is holding a script in his hand and Anzu is holding a needle in hers. In his script, it doesn’t say the phrase ‘Say you love me’. He just said it on impulse hoping she’ll get the message. Unfortunately, she doesn’t.

“It really isn’t much of a line but more improv.”

“Improv?” Anzu questions. “What’s that?”

“It’s where you create lines on the spot. It puts the pressure on you but it’s quite fun. Do you want to try?” He asks her, setting down his script.

“Even if I do, I doubt I’ll be good at it.” She laughs lightly.

“You won’t know if you try. Just follow my lead.” He looks directly at Anzu with a stern expression. “Say you love me.”

Anzu’s cheeks turn pink and fumbles with her words, hence this is the second time he’s said this to her.

“I-I’m not sure if I can.”

Oh, that’s a good comeback.

“Why not?” He says.

“I don’t think that I’m fit to love someone.”

She’s getting the hang of it.

“What makes you say that?” Hokuto reaches for her hand that’s on the couch. She flinches when she feels his fingertips touch hers. Her cheeks turn from pink to red.

“I-I’m too focused on my job instead of people. I don’t want to neglect the person I love and my work. They’re both too important to me.”

With her, it’s always between work and people.

“Then why not just fall in love with me?”

Wow, is he really saying this right now?

“Huh?”

“If you fell in love with me then you wouldn’t have to worry about that kind of thing. Because I’m an idol and you’re a producer, we’ll have plenty of chances to see each other.”

“It’s because we’re idol and producer.” Anzu says. “I don’t want people to think that I became a producer just so I could be close to you. There would be scandals. I’d cause trouble for you.”

Is this improv anymore? This conversation seems too real to be simple improv. Silence follows through after Anzu’s last sentence. The atmosphere in the room is oddly tense and awkward.

Her words are true, though he hates to admit it. Romantic relationships between idols and producers are frowned upon. He wish that wasn’t the case. If he had the chance, he’d take Anzu out on a normal date and live life like normal teenagers. It’s unfortunate he can’t live like that but he likes this life too.

“What time is it?” Anzu asks.

“About 5 o’clock.” Hokuto answers. Anzu gets up from the couch and picks up her materials.

“I should probably start heading home. I’ll see you tomorrow, Hokuto.” She heads to the door and waves at him. He waves back at her with a smile. As the door shuts, he mumbles the phrase one last time.

“Say you love me.”


End file.
